


Justify the Means

by notmyyacht



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Diego and Nevada struck a different bargain in that restaurant.





	Justify the Means

**Author's Note:**

> This came about by a prompt on tumblr from heroofshield: “I can explain.” Thank you Megan!!

“Ana, I can explain…”

Diego’s voice had no weight to it. He could explain, fairly simply. He could explain that he had done this for her, for their baby, for Javy. For their safety, for their future. In the end, it didn’t matter. The ends did not justify the means and he knew it when he had agreed to Trujillo’s depraved offer.

It didn’t matter. Ana shook her head at him in disgust, her large dark eyes wide and shining with tears. He really fucked up and there was no going back.

Diego watched as Ana let out a sob and ran for the door. He didn’t stop her or chase after her. He didn’t deserve to explain.

“Why did you bring her here?” he said, not turning around. His fists clenched as he stared at the empty doorway. Behind him he could hear the sound of Nevada’s belt buckle followed by the zip of his pants.

“I wanted to meet her,” said Nevada.

“She didn’t have to find out like this.”

“Of course she did. How else would she? If you were going to tell her, you would have done it already and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” There was a hint of amusement to Nevada’s voice that stoked the anger burning in Diego’s chest.

They should have run. Just left the money and run. But everything they had was in New York City. Career, family, Ana’s school… Washington Heights was their home.

But Nevada Ramirez was a part of their home.

It wasn’t worth it. Ana deserved better, Javy deserved better. At the very least Diego should have put a bullet in Nevada when he had the chance.

But Diego wasn’t a killer.

How could he explain to Ana that he made the best decision possible with the options he had?

Nevada pressed himself up against Diego from behind, wrapping his hands around his middle. He breathed on the back of Diego’s neck for a moment. A reminder. Ana finding out didn’t change a thing.

As long as they were safe.

Nevada placed a quick, wet kiss on the side of Diego’s neck.

“Till next time,” he said, releasing Diego.

Nevada sauntered out of the room, pausing in the doorway to light a cigarette. The smell of tobacco lingered in the air long after he left.


End file.
